Heal Bell
by MaplePucks
Summary: James gets a headache after being blasted by Pikachu and Jessie is quite impatient with him as he recovers. When the headache begins to take its toll on James, however Jessie starts to worry. A fluffy rocketshipping fic...


**So this story was one of the first stories I wrote with the TRio. It is based on something Jessie says in "Sweet Baby James" about him getting headaches. Basically a fluffy fluff fest! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Jessie paced the path outside of a small forest impatiently. She would get to a certain spot, turn and glare at her partner huddled against the tree and keep walking. She had her arms crossed angrily and then stopped long enough to stamp her foot. Meowth watched her from the tree line like he was watching a ping pong match, up and down the path. Finally she stopped and threw her hands up in frustration.

"James, if we don't get a move on, we will lose the twerps over the mountains! Is that headache gone yet?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He cringed in discomfort.

"It would get better if you didn't scream at me Jessie," he said quietly, even raising his voice made his head throb.

They had just gotten blasted off by that damn Pikachu again and lately when they landed James had been suffering terrible migraines. At first Jessie was patient, usually settling him against a tree in the shade and waiting until he was ok to move on. Today however, she was already mad at get blasted again and this time the headache was taking a lot longer to go away. She looked down at James with growing fury.

His teeth were clenched tightly shut and his hand was covering his eyes in a feeble attempt to block the light. His other hand was fiddling with something in his pocket, finally after a few minutes of searching, he pulled out a pokeball.

"Chimecho, use wrap on my eyes," James whispered to it before he tossed it on to the ground. With a loud pop that made him clutch his head, the ball cracked open and out flew a small blue creature with a long tail. Instead of being it's loud, cheerful self, it gently wrapped its soft tail around James' head. He moved his hand and smiled faintly.

"That's just wonderful, now when can we be going?" Jessie asked angrily, now glaring at Chimecho as if it was all her fault James had a headache. James just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Jess, can you please go find some water for me. That will probably help," he said almost as irritated as Jessie was. She sighed in resignation and motioned Meowth to follow her. Once they were out of ear shot, she exploded.

"Who the hell does he think he is ordering me to go get him water! The nerve! Where are we supposed to find water anyway?" She huffed walking briskly down the path. Meowth jumped onto her back and patted her shoulder.

"Jess, he asked youse to find da water. Look I noticed a stream when wese flew ova, come on this way." He said jumping off her back leading the way down the path.

The two found the stream and filled up three canteens. As they began to make their way back, Jessie started to let her other emotions come to the surface. Truthfully, she was very worried about James, the headaches have never lasted this long or have been this painful in the past. Jessie knew these headaches couldn't be a sign of anything good. It had to have something to do with the electric shocks they kept receiving from Pikachu. She scrunched her fist together as they walked, that damn twerp! If he could only see the pain he cause her and James, surely he would stop shocking them.

By the time they were nearly back at the tree, Jessie's thoughts had drifted into the realm of sweet revenge against the twerp. She had just finished imagining crushing him to death with a massive Onix when the thoughts were interrupted by Chimecho. She was racing up the path chiming frantically.

"Chimecho, what is it?" Jessie asked hurriedly running towards the pokemon, Meowth following close behind.

"Chime chi chime, Chimecho!" it screeched tears glistening in its yellow eyes. That sent red flags through Jessie's already anxious mind. She whipped her head down to Meowth, who also looked very nervous.

"Well, translate for me!" Jessie yelled. He swallowed hard and blinked hard at her as if trying to bite back tears. What the hell was going on, she thought.

"She says Jimmy has collapsed and is barely breathing." Meowth said.

Jessie didn't waste anytime, with Chimecho close behind her and Meowth bringing up the rear again she sprinted down the path. She ran as hard and fast as she could so that she reached the tree in no time. There was James, slumped down on the forest floor, trembling hard.

"James!" she breathed. She raced over and gathered him gently in her arms and settled herself against the tree. She laid his head against her chest and brushed the stray lavender strands of hair out of his face. He was sweating and trembling, breathing very hard. Meowth walked over calmly to look at James and then back at Jessie who was looking more and more worried as she stared at James.

"Wese could have Chimecho use heal bell, dat might help," he suggested. The stupidity of not having tried that before hit her like a heard of Tauros. She looked eagerly at Chimecho.

"Heal bell on James," she said confidently smiling. To her great frustration, Chimecho just shook it's head.

"Chime chimecho, chime chi chime!" it chirped sadly. She shot her eyes at Meowth and he cringed away.

"She says she already tried dat and it didn't do a ting for him." He said. She finally let the temper that had been welling up inside of her get the better of her.

"Well try it again, you flying garden ornament!" She bellowed causing James to stir slightly. "Please," she added quietly. Chimecho nodded.

"Chime!" she sang out. A cool soothing blue light surrounded James. Jessie looked on anxiously to see if it had worked this time. After a few moments, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Jessie. She managed to smile faintly back.

"Were you worried?" he asked tenderly reaching up to run his fingers through her crimson hair. She huffed in indignation throwing her head up the sky making him pull back his hand.

"Of course not, I knew Chimecho could heal you." She said. She looked back down at him and he was still smiling at her. Suddenly, she pulled him into a tight embrace and gave him a passionate kiss. James kissed her back as passionately. Meowth laughed quietly.

"Youse guys are hopeless." He whispered quietly to himself as he and Chimecho went down the path to leave Jessie and James to prepare for trouble. They were probably going to make it double today.


End file.
